seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 11
Zozo opened the door, and Malk saw it. He was free... Or almost free. Now, one of them had to untie him, and he could fight. Zozo, was kicked across the room, and got up. Freedo, slammed his foot on Zozo's head, smashing Zozo into the ground. It should be difficult for Zozo to fight off Freedo, so Malk saw how Rangton was doing. Zet smashed a right cross at Rangton's face, causing Rangton to take a few steps back, and Zet hit him with a few dozen jabs. Aerith, came in, from behind Rangton, and prepared a full right swing. "EAT THIS!" He sent a right punch at Rangton, and Rangton ducked as fast as he could, while Zet dodged the punch. He was having an even harder time then Zozo was with Freedo. Zet's faster then Freedo, but much weaker. Man while Aerith was slower then Freedo, but stronger. The two together, were more powerful then Freedo was. Even if Rangton was stronger then Zozo, it shouldn't be easy taking on two commanders, epically with the two being good buddies. Aerith sent a jab at Rangton, causing Rangton to dodge, and almost strike Zet in the face. "WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" "YOU TOO!" Okay, at least they are good at fighting together. Freedo, sent a volley of kicks at Zozo's face, and Zozo blocked with his arms. He kicked at Freedo's legs, and Freedo took a step back, and jumped up, with a round house kick. It smashed across Zozo's jaw, and Zozo hit the ground. Zozo, was barely able to get up, before Freedo stomped on Zozo's head. "FOOL! CHALLENGE ME?! AT YOUR POWER?! EVEN A CHILD CAN DEFEAT YOU!" "ZOZO! DON'T BOTHER WITH HIM! JUST FREE ME!" Zozo, still having his face to the ground, said something. Freedo, leaning down, to hear what he said, heard one word. "Tail." The tail darted towards Freedo's head, hitting him, and causing Freedo to stumble off of him. Zozo, got u, and got into a fighting position. He should be ready, to take on Freedo. Finish him off. Zozo... Has to show these two he wasn't the tag along. Win a few fights, lose a few, but at least... Have at least 1 more win then loss. Zozo darted across the room, and both Zozo and Freedo smashed their legs toward the others, in a simultaneous kick. The two growled at each other, and Zozo laughed. Freedo, looked confused, and asked a question. "Why are you laughing?!" "Easy. You can't use your arms." "So?!" "You can't do this." Zozo punched Freedo in the crotch. Freedo cried out, and fell to the ground, holding his crotch. Malk, Aerith, Zet, Rangton, and even Zozo winced. Zozo shook his head, and jumped up, to smash his foot across Freedo's face. Freedo, was knocked out, and Zozo raised his arms. He was bleeding, had a broken bone somewhere, but he did it. Beat up a commander in single combat. He saw the upside down Malk, and have a thumbs up. "I got ya!" Aerith noticing it, pointed at Zozo. "ZET! STOP HIM!" He rushed at Rangton, while Zet darted towards Zozo, with a right cross ready. Zozo jumped up, and grabbed a chain. He jumped back down, pulling as hard as he could, and he tore the iron chains, while biting on it. He saw Zet, and Zet slammed his right fist at Zozo's face, causing Zozo to fall. Zet, looked up, and had one response. "Crap." Malk, raised his feet, and jumped off the ceiling. He twisted his feet, and slammed his leg across Zet's head, causing Zet to hit the ground. Malk, crouching, grinned at Aerith, and looked at Zozo. "You did enough Zozo. Now... I'll finish this job off!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc